A Little Piece Of Heaven
by rocketeer7
Summary: Tuhan... apakah salah satu malaikatmu jatuh ke sini? "No relationship is perfect, ever." -BAD SUMMARY u,u- A MyungYeol fic- ini fic ABSURD w v -ONESHOT fic


**A Little Piece of Heaven**

.

Written by : rocketeer7

.

A MyungYeol fic

.

Just another night fict of me, totally ABSURD, gaje, ngebosenin, hancur, mending close ajadeh T~T =,=

.

.

Myungsoo, namja berbaju hitam-hitam itu sedang berteduh di sebuah toko yang entah toko apa itu, tapi Myungsoo yakin kalau itu adalah toko bunga, karena wangi dari dalam toko sampai ke hidung Myungsoo. Myungsoo merasa sangat kedinginan, asap keluar dari mulutnya saking dinginnya suhu waktu itu. Untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menjalar, Myungsoo menggosok-gosok tangannya.

Hujan telah berangsur-angsur mereda. Kini hanya tampak rintik-rintik hujan yang tersisa. Myungsoo tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Myungsoo merasakan dingin menusuk tubuhnya.

"Maaf... Maaf... Maafkan aku..."

Myungsoo mendengar seorang berbicara. Myungsoo berhenti sejenak dan menoleh, dia melhat dua namja sedang berbicara dengan wajah serius. Sang namja satunya terlihat sangat menyesal, sedangkan sang namja tampan di depannya menatap lurus ke arah namja itu. Namun Myungsoo tidak bisa melihat wajah namja yang menunduk itu. Rahang namja tampan itu mengeras, sedangkan tangannya mengepal. Terlihat sekali ia sedang menahan amarah.

"Kau itu milikku..!" sang namja tampan lalu menarik tangan sang namja dengan cukup kasar. Myungsoo merasa seperti sedang menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Ia merasa semakin kedinginan, lalu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ah... Maaf..." nada pilu dari sang namja yang masih menunduk itu membuat Myungsoo kembali berhenti dan menoleh. Ia melihat sang namja mendongakkan kepalanya, dan...

_'Tuhan, apakah salah satu malaikatmu jatuh kesini..? Kenapa bisa ada namja secantik dia...'_

Tanpa sadar Myungsoo membelalakkan mata melihat namja cantik itu. Tak dirasakannya lagi hawa dingin yang menusuk tulangnya. Tak dirasakannya waktu berjalan. Dunia berhenti. Jantungnya terasa berpacu seiring Myungsoo mengagumi sosok itu. Sosok namja cantik dengan rambut berwarna light-brown, dengan tubuh tinggi semampai dan wajah yang sangat manis.

Tidak Myungsoo lepaskan pandangannya dari sosok itu barang sedetik.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu... Kumohon jangan membuatku khawatir, baby..." ucap namja tampan yang tadi sosok itu panggil 'Chanyeol'. Namja itu lalu memeluk namja cantik di depannya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Entah kenapa hati Myungsoo merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat? Bahkan ia belum mengenalnya. Dan sosok itu tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Kajja kita pulang, Sungyeol-hyung.." namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu terlihat menggenggam tangan namja manis itu.

_'Sungyeol... Nama yang indah...' _

Andai Myungsoo bisa menjadi namja bernama Chanyeol itu. Entah mengapa, namja cantik bernama Sungyeol itu dapat membuat dunia Myungsoo berhenti. Menjadi pusat pikiran Myungsoo saat ini.

"Ah, aku harus ke toko obat dulu, Chanyeol-ah.. Sungjong sakit. Tapi sehabis itu aku akan langsung pulang. Aku janji." jelas Sungyeol. Entah mengapa Myungsoo menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban Sungyeol.

"Baiklah... Hubungi aku kalau sudah sampai rumah, ne? Saranghae.." Chanyeol lalu mengecup dahi Sungyeol. Tanpa sadar, tangan Myungsoo mengepal kuat. Namun apa hak-nya marah? Sungyeol sudah memiliki namjachingu. Seandainya Myungsoo bisa lebih cepat mengenal Sungyeol daripada namja bernama Chanyeol itu..

Chanyeol lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sungyeol. Myungsoo yang melihat itupun menghela nafas lega. Sungyeol lalu mulai berjalan, dan Myungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang. Myungsoo melihat sesekali Sungyeol menghela nafas kasar. Apa yang membebanimu, Sungyeol-ah?

Myungsoo lalu mengikuti Sungyeol sampai ke halte. Sungyeol lalu duduk, dan menatap lurus ke arah jalan. Memberanikan diri, Myungsoo duduk di sebelah Sungyeol.

"Kedinginan..?" tanya Myungsoo tiba tiba. Sungyeol menoleh, dan menggeleng kecil. Kemudian ia kembali melihat kearah jalan.

"Ani. Hanya banyak pikiran." jawab Sungyeol. Myungsoo menoleh, menatap paras namja cantik itu, yang menyimpan sejuta rahasia. Menyimpan beban, entah apa itu. Myungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Aku Kim Myungsoo." ucap Myungsoo.

"Sungyeol. Lee Sungyeol." jawab Sungyeol.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membebanimu, Sungyeol-ssi? Aku tadi melihatmu bersama namjachingumu di dekat toko bunga. Ah, mian kalau aku terlalu lancang." Myungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang samasekali tidak gatal. Sungyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Ani, tak apa. Chanyeol itu.. Terlalu posesif dan kadang bisa menjadi sangat kasar. Tapi melihatnya menyakiti diri sendiri karena aku... Itu lebih menyakitkan." ucap Sungyeol. Ia menepis air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

'_Malaikatku... Menangis...'_

"Uljima..." ucap Myungsoo,

_"No relationship is perfect, ever. There are always some ways you have to bend, to compromise, to give something up in order to gain something greater. The love for each other is bigger than those small differences. And that's the key. It's like a big pie chart, and the love in a relationship has to be the biggest place."_

Sungyeol menatap Myungsoo, ia tak percaya air matanya akan jatuh begitu deras setelah mendengar kata-kata Myungsoo. Kenapa..? Kenapa Myungsoo sangat mengerti dirinya..? Kenapa saat ini ia ingin sekali menangis di dada Myungsoo..? Kenapa seolah... Ada yang berbeda... Dari diri Myungsoo..?

'Grep'

Sungyeol kalah. Ia memeluk Myungsoo, orang yang baru dikenalnya, dan menangis hebat dalam pelukannya. Sungyeol merasakan betapa hangatnya pelukan Myungsoo, mengalahkan suhu kota Itaewon sore itu. Ia merasa damai, bebannya terasa melayang entah kemana.

"Sungyeol-ssi, lihatlah aku." ucap Myungsoo. Sungyeol lalu melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Myungsoo. _Tampan_-pikir Sungyeol.

"Aku... Mencintaimu." ucap Myungsoo. Sungyeol membelalakkan matanya, seolah waktu berhenti. Myungsoo tersenyum, tulus, dan menenangkan. Entah apa yang dirasakan Sungyeol, ia merasa sangat tenang dan bahagia saat Myungsoo mengatakannya.

"_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride, I love you in this way and it happens accidentally, in my heartbeat, in a single flashing moment._"

Saat Myungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia mengecup dahi Sungyeol dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sungyeol masih terbelalak, namun entah perasaannya berubah menjadi khawatir, dan takut. Sungyeol menggenggam tangan Myungsoo erat saat Myungsoo akan beranjak, dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Namun namja itu hanya tersenyum, senyum yang membuat Sungyeol, entah mengapa, khawatir. Myungsoo lalu perlahan melepas genggaman tangan Sungyeol dan bersiap untuk menyebrang.

"Tunggu aku, ne?" ucap Myungsoo, perasaan takut dan khawatir semakin berkecamuk di benak Sungyeol. Takut jika... Ia mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi..

Myungsoo tersenyum kepada Sungyeol, sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki ke jalan dan menyebrang...

Sampai akhirnya sebuah truk menghantam tubuhnya keras.

.

.

.

.

Itaewon, 13rd of March 2015

Tetap menunggu.

Karena orang itu bilang Sungyeol harus menunggu, ia akan tetap menunggu. Menunggu senyuman itu kembali kepadanya, menunggu sosok yang berjanji padanya dua tahun lalu, menunggu sosok itu kembali memeluknya seperti saat itu.

Kim Myungsoo...

Sungyeol telah mencari tahu tentangnya. Seorang dancer yang tidak bisa menari lagi akibat kelainan jantungnya.. Seorang pelari yang bahkan tidak bisa berlari lagi... Harapan yang telah hancur. Itulah penderitaan seorang Kim Myungsoo.

Dia telah berjanji... Dia telah berjanji..

Sungyeol terus meyakinkan dirinya selama 2 tahun ini. Tidak peduli orang menyebutnya gila atau tak waras, menunggu orang yang telah tiada. Dia tetap yakin akan janji Myungsoo, dan dia tidak akan pernah sekalipun akan melupakannya.

"_You are... And always have been, my dream_." gumam Sungyeol.

"Kedinginan..?"

Sungyeol menoleh. Apa dia bilang? Myungsoo menepati janjinya. Dia benar benar... Menepati janjinya.

_"You've gotta dance like nobody watching,_

_._

_Love like you'll never be hurt,_

_._

_Sing like nobody listening, _

_._

_And live like it's heaven on earth."_

.

=FIN=

ABSURD kan..? Ngetik 45 menit malem malem tanpa edit ya beginilah jadinya u.u

Mian kalo terlalu absurd *sigh* T~T


End file.
